Sparks fly ON HOLD
by LouCullen
Summary: Bella move in with her cousins and their partners. What happens when she's forced under the same roof as Edward, the jerk? Full summary inside. All human. CURRENTLY ON HOLD!


**Hey everyone, Here is a story I want to try out.**

**Full Summary: Bella's father is killed on duty, sick of the sympathetic looks, she moves in with her cousins Rosalie and Jasper Hale, who live with their partners Emmett, and Alice as well as their friend, who happens to be the egotistical, arrogant, jerk Edward. What happens when Edward and Bella are thrown together and forced to live under the same roof? Will sparks fly? Or will it be a disaster?**

_**Prologue**_

I sighed, it has been six months. It's bad enough having to deal with the grief alone, without the sympathetic looks of everyone I see.

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm 18. Six months ago, my father Chief Swan of Forks, was killed on duty by a drink driver, colliding with the back of his cruiser, forcing him over the embankment into the river. December 2nd 2011 my father drowned in that river. It nearly killed me; he was the only immediate family I had left.

My mother left us before I was even released from hospital at birth. She told my dad that she couldn't care for me, and gave him sole custody and told him never to contact her ever again. That day he gained me, but he lost his first love. They had met in high school and fallen in love, at least my father had, I strongly disbelieve she was in love with him.

On December 7th, we had his funeral. I was numb throughout the entire thing. The whole town came out to say good bye to their Chief of police and a few family extended family members that I knew about came to pay their respects. Charlie, my father, was never a talkative person, I was the only family member he spoke to, and occasionally he would speak to his sister Vivienne. But only because she rang him. Vivienne and her Husband Michael, had twins, Rosalie and Jasper who were a year older than me.

I had only met Vivienne and her family twice, once when I was a toddler and then at Charlie's funeral. They were a beautiful family. Vivienne is forty years old, but doesn't look a day over thirty. She has long dark blonde hair, which reached this middle of her back and beautiful clear blue eyes. Michael is a few years older than his wife. He has short blonde hair, it was brighter than Vivienne's but not like platinum blonde and grey eyes. Their daughter, Rosalie, looks like a catwalk model, with long beautiful pale blonde hair, which reached her lower back and bright blue/violet eyes. She is tall and statuesque, when she walked into a room your self-esteem plunged. Their son, Jasper, is tall with honey blonde hair and blue eyes; he's tall and muscular, but lean. They were the only family I knew off. When they had been here from Charlie's funeral, Jasper had asked me if I wished to move in with him and his sister. The pair of them lived in a mansion in phoenix, which had been left to them by Michael's parents. Rosalie lives in one wing of this building with her fiancé Emmett, Jasper lives in another wing with his long term girlfriend Alice and if I joined them I would be sharing the third wing with their friend Edward. At the time however I declined his offer, telling him I could look after myself.

I could look after myself, that wasn't the problem. I was able to feed myself, I was able to pay bills, and I kept myself clean and well presented. What bothered me was the sympathetic looks, everyone treating me like glass. It annoyed me, I was managing on my own, and I wanted to move on, and try and live a life that would make Charlie proud to call me his daughter. However that was impossible with people trying to make my life easier. I wanted people to treat me like they did before Charlie died, like I was a no body. No one went out of their way to get to know me and I liked that, I liked being by myself. Going about my life without people turning and staring, offering to buy things for me, constantly asking how I was coping.

After six months it got too much. After visiting Charlie's grave, I made a phone call I never wanted to make.

_Ring, ring_

"Hello, Jasper speaking"

"Hey Jasper, It's Bella, I need to ask you something"

"Hey Bella, What is it? Is everything ok?" he sounded worried.

"Everything is fine; I was just wondering if the offer you made me six months ago is still open?"

"Of course, we would be more than happy for you to move in here"

"Thanks, I'll be there in a month" I sighed before hanging up.

**Thanks for reading, leave us a review and let me know what you thing. If I get a good response I will work on this often. If not, I will put it on the back burner and work on it when I have time. Thanks again x**


End file.
